


Wings

by ThatOneWeirdGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lucifer x OC<br/>Im bad at summaries<br/>I am so sorry<br/>But its not horrible.<br/>AND SORRY THE TITLE SUCKS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wings

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY ITS SHORT

Wings

I looked at myself in the mirror. My small black wings stretched out to my elbows. I wondered why I had them. No one else saw them and no one else had them. I sighed and decided it was time to get dressed and visit my mom.

I opened the door to my mother’s room and saw three men and a nurse in there. “Kate these men are FBI.” She said. I glanced at them and noticed one of them had wings. They were pure white. I gasped and pushed myself against the wall. “Kate are you okay?” my mom asked. I felt my heart race, I wanted to be somewhere else. I heard the soft flutter and I was two feet away from the door. They all were staring at me. “GOTTA GO MOM LOVE YOU!” I yelled over my shoulder.

I panted as I ran from the hospital. No way was that real and plus I teleported! What the hell was going on? I suddenly bumped into a man who had wings as well. I tried to move around him but he grabbed me. “Who are you?” He asked. “Kate.” I said answering his question. “Your real name.” He said. I tugged on my arm trying to get away but to no avail. “Let her go Lucifer.” A voice ordered. I turned around to see a few people two normal looking people and a two with wings. “What the hell is going on?” I asked. I suddenly teleported again but this time my stomach spun and I threw up. “Who is this?” The man asked. “She is a daughter of Michaels.” The one from my mom’s room said. The other man smiled wickedly and grabbed me.

I held my head, dizzy from the teleportation. “Brother let my reproduction go.” Another voice said. I looked up and groaned, yet another angel. “And I used to practically pray to not be the only one.” I mumbled holding my stomach in pain. “Kate was it, let me use your body.” The man who grabbed you said. “No, Kate do not let him.” The other man said. I stood up straight and glared at him. “You do not tell me what to do.” I said then turned to the other man. “Sure.” I said then suddenly got a headache and I couldn’t move a single muscle. “Brother, or should I say father, I am taking this girl and I’ll train her.” The guy said to the other. “His name is Michael and I am Lucifer.” Lucifer said. Alrighty then. I suddenly could move and I almost fell, Lucifer caught me then we both teleported again. My eyes closed as my head spun.

 

 

I sat up with my arm chained to the bed. I pulled on the cuff and my hand easily slipped out. I shrugged and walked out of the room. The hallway was freezing compared to the room you were just in. You walked out to see Lucifer and someone else wrestling over the remote. You walked by without them noticing and grabbed the remote changing the channel. They both looked at me as I went through channels stopping at doctor who. I pulled my blanket closer to me and watched 9 be a sass machine.  
“Who is this?” The other guy said his wings stretching out. “Is everyone a motherfucking angel?” I muttered. “How can she see our wings?” He asked Lucifer. “She’s Michael’s daughter.” Lucifer said reaching for the remote, which I grabbed and shoved down my shirt. They both stared at me. “Take a picture it lasts longer.” I said watching the show. “Well isn’t she just a cup of tea.” The man muttered. “No, I’m a shot of whiskey.” I said. “Gabriel, don’t even start with her.” Lucifer groaned. “Do you want some candy?” Gabriel asked. “Do you want to be put in jail for giving a child candy?” I asked glancing at him.

We all sat there in silence until Lucifer suddenly tackled me off the couch. He reached down my shirt and flashes of the past went through my mind and I teleported a few feet away. I put my hands on my knees breathing heavy. “Don’t do that.” I growled. I grabbed the blanket off the ground and draped it over me and turned, bumping right into someone else. I just walked around whoever it was not really caring.


	2. Pie's and goodbye's

I sat on the window looking out with one leg out. I listened along to the song that was playing on my phone. I hummed along while I watched the rain fell down. The song changed to Poison. I smiled happily. I loved this song. It reminded me of my dad, it was the first and only song he taught me on guitar. I closed my eyes in peace.

A soft knock on the door ruined it. I turned the music off and opened the door. “Hello dear, I have brought food!” The man said. I was guessing he’s the one I bumped into earlier. “No thanks.” I said about to shut the door. He put his foot in the way and snapped his fingers. The macaroni turned into a hamburger. “No thanks, I don’t feel like eating.” He snapped his fingers again. A pie was in his hand. “If you offer me anymore food I will seriously throw it in your face.” I threatened. He smiled and made another pie appear. I took them both and slammed them on his face. He smiled and there were suddenly pies all over.

I screamed hiding behind Gabriel who got pie in his face. I threw a pie at the man and laughed as it flew past him and hit Lucifer who was just walking in. I screamed as he grabbed a pie and started chasing me. I slid on whip cream and he grabbed my arm but I pulled him down with me. The pie he held was all over my shirt and I laughed getting up and running to grab another. I tossed it at Lucifer as he got up and laughed to the point I had to hold my sides. Gabriel suddenly dumped pie on my head making me laugh harder. I grabbed one and shoved it in his face. Everyone was laughing. I fell to my knees laughing. I haven’t laughed this hard since I was little.  
I plopped down on the couch next to Balthazar I have decided to call Zar because his name is too long. I pulled my knees to my chest as I went through channels. “How did she end up with the remote?” Lu asked. “Were not gonna fight a girl for the remote.” Gabriel said shrugging. “We’re probably going to get stuck watching a chick flick.” Lu groaned. “Oh yeah, were going to watch twilight then titanic so I can gouge out my eyeballs.” I said rolling my eyes. I put a horror movie and smiled at it. The conjuring. 

Halfway through my mom called me.

“Hello mom?” I asked into the phone.  
“Katlyn Marie Anne Kelso!” She yelled.   
“I know I’ve been g-“ She cut me off with more yelling  
“You know what, why you don’t just give into your depression because I can’t deal with your bullshit anymore!” She screamed into the phone. I stood there with my mouth wide open.  
“Excuse me but the only reason I have the depression is because YOU’RE SHITTY ASS PARENT!” I screamed into the phone before hanging up.

“Sorry about that.” I apologized. She just always had to ruin a good day by getting drunk. “Katlyn Anne Marie Kelso!” Gabriel said busting into a fit of laughter. Zar couldn’t help but chuckle and I gave a forced smile and a fake laugh. “Yeah she named me after three different family members.” I said. “Stop.” Lu said suddenly. “Stop what?” I asked. He looked at me knowingly. “I’m gonna go smoke.” I said getting up and heading to the door.

I stared at the sky. How could he tell I was faking a smile and laugh, or maybe it was something else? I let out a sigh. My phone vibrated and I saw a message from my mom.

Mom: You’re a horrible child who has no respect for your own mother. Never come back to this house.  
Mom: I’m packing your shit it’ll be on the porch!  
Mom: I dis own you, Goodbye.

I rolled my eyes at her messages. It hurt but I ignored it. It didn’t matter. She didn’t matter. “Do you need to go get stuff?” Gabriel asked. “Uh yeah.” I said throwing the cigarette. He grabbed my hand and we appeared in my room.

I ran to the door and locked it. I grabbed my suitcases and filled one with all of my favorite clothes and another with shoes, makeup and some accessories. I grabbed my blanket and pillows and turned to Gabriel handing him them. I grabbed a few other thing and threw them in a back pack then we left.


	3. New home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord this was fun to write  
> btw Emma is based off my Bestie

New home  
I sat down on the bed of my new room. I had put clothes away and had everything else put away. I stared at my reflection and realized I was crying. My makeup was smeared down my cheeks. I grabbed make up remover and got most of it off. I grabbed pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I sat down in the tub as the water soaked me. I held my knees to my chest and stared at the scars on my arms. I traced the one on my stomach. It was from a couple years ago. I was walking home when a guy attacked me. He stabbed me then did other things. I held my knees tighter and watched the water go down the drain. I grabbed my razor and put it to my skin, I traced previous scars, not pressing hard enough to cut. I sighed and put the razor down and went on with my shower.

I walked out of the bathroom wearing a black long sleeved shirt that said Heaven no Hell yes Purgatory maybe. I had black furry pajama pants and had my hair up in the towel hat. “Nice shirt.” Zar said laughing. I smiled and nodded as a thank you.

“Who wants food?” Gabriel asked. “Not me.” I said plopping down next to him. “You haven’t ate all day, how are you not hungry?” He asked. I shrugged. “I’m just not that much of a big eater.” I answered. “You have to eat.” He said. “If I can beat you at a game of your choice?” He asked. “Awkward game.” I said. “What game?” He asked. “It’s where you try your hardest to make the other laugh. Whoever laughs first loses.” I said smiling.

I watched as Gabriel twerked in Lu’s face while wearing a tutu. I felt myself smile and couldn’t help but smile wider. “Oh work it girl.” Zar yelled laughing. I smiled and stood up and started tap dancing while doing a horrible Irish accent. Lu and Zar both stared laughing hard. Gabriel came up to me and tickled my side making me scream and laugh at the same time.

I picked at the salad I was being forced to eat. I stared at the TV not really paying much attention since it was Titanic. I looked at the messages my mom sent me. She was so rude when she got drunk. She’d always tell me that she wish she had never met my biological father, whoever he was.  
Me: Fine I will.

I replied to her telling me to kill myself. I felt tears threaten to spill and refused to cry, especially in front of other people. The harder I tried not to cry my head started hurting. I stood up and stretched. “I’m going to go to bed.” I announced.

I sat on my bed listening to music while painting my nails black and red. I looked up as someone knocked. “Come in.” I said looking back at my nails. “I thought you were going to sleep.” Lucifer said staring at me while leaning on the door. “I said I was going to bed, not going to sleep.” I said blowing on my nails. “Why not sit out there and hang around with us?” He asked. “I don’t like being around people twenty four seven.” I answered. 

“Well Gabe found your phone because your mom called saying that if you killed yourself shed bring you back and kill you.” He said. “Why would you tell her you’re going to kill yourself?” He asked. I froze. “Why’d you read my text messages? That’s just plain rude.” I said shaking my head. “The three of us care about you, even though you’ve only been here two days you are like family.” Lu said. He opened his mouth again but my phone rang. I took it out of his hand and answered.

“Girl if you don’t get your ass home in ten minutes I will hunt you down.” My best friend Emma said.  
“Girl you best back off.” I said laughing.  
“Where are you?” She asked.  
“I don’t know.” I answered.   
“Well you need to find out. Are you near anyone?” She asked.   
I looked at Lu. “California.” He answered. I repeated his answer into the phone.  
“California? You expect me to believe you can get to California from Washington in that little time?” She asked.   
“Yeah, hey I’ll be at the park in a minute.” I said hanging up. 

“Lets go.” I said pulling my shoes on. “Where?” Lu asked. “Greenland Park.” I answered. “Were discussing something right now.” He said. “Save it for later, lets go.” I said. He sighed and went out to tell the boys to meet us there. Then we left.

I smiled as Emma stared at me and the boys. “So angels?” She asked. They all stared at me. “Basically. Emma meet Lucifer, Gabriel, and Balthazar. OR if you’re me Lu Gabe and Zar.” I said. “Wait, as in Satan?” She asked. I laughed and nodded. “You nicknamed the devil ‘Lu’?” She asked laughing. “Well it was Lu or Lucy so.” I said laughing with her. “Why are their wings huge?” She asked. “Because they’re full angels.” I answered. 

“Alright so which one do you like, cause damn.” She asked. I busted out laughing. “Dude, I’ve known them two days.” I said. “It’s Lu isn’t it?” She asked. I laughed and shook my head at her. “Hey you always said when you died, if there was a hell you would be sitting on his lap.” She said making me laugh harder. “Oh my god I remember that and it scared the shit out of that one girl because she thought I was a devil worshiper!” I said laughing. “A-and then she started crying, after that she carried the bible with her at school!” Emma said. I was holding my sides laughing. 

“So you’re living with them or something?” She asked. “Yeah.” I answered. “I don’t like it.” She said getting serious. She was overprotective of me. “Well I got nowhere else to go even if I had a choice.” I said shrugging. “Well I’m staying the night tonight.” She announced. I smiled. “Now you three.” She looked at them. “Hurt my girl I will cut a bitch.” She said pulling a blade out. I started laughing once again. “Now lets go.” She said grabbing my hand.


	4. Emma

Emma

I laughed as she sat in the bathroom puking. “Why!” She whined. “It happened to me too.” I said laughing as she came out. She followed me to the living room and sat next to me. “So, you been eating like you promised?” She asked. “Yes.” I lied. “No she hasn’t.” Lu and Gabe said at the same time. Balthazar was too busy staring at Emma. She gasped at me. “You lied to me.” She said in pretend hurt. “Have you” She glanced at the boys and then back at me “Have you uhm did the thing you’re not supposed to?” She asked glancing at my arms. “No.” I answered. “Are you lying?” She asked. “What are you two talking about?” Balthazar asked. “That’s a good question.” Lu said. “She is just full of secrets.” Gabe mumbled. “She used to cut.” Emma announced. I looked at her and she covered her mouth. I closed my eyes and I was now on the roof of the house.

I pulled my knees up to my chest. Sometimes I’d love to just sew her mouth shut. She just had to say it. What next? She gonna spill about my bipolar disorder or maybe tell them about how I was raped. Oh even better tell them about suicide attempts. I shook my head and put my face in my knees.   
“Get your ass down here!” I heard Emma yell. I looked down at her and smiled. I walked over to the edged and stepped off. I landed perfectly on my feet while she had a panic attack. “W-why would you just jump off!?!?” She asked yelling. “Cause you can’t keep a secret, so I scared you.” I said shrugging. “And if you broke your neck?” She asked yelling. “I’ve jumped off the roof of my house before. I land perfectly fine.” I said shrugging. “Penis.” She whispered. “What?” Gabe asked confused. “Penis.” I said louder than her. “Penis!” She screamed. I started laughing screaming it louder than her.

“You are both strange.” Lu said. “At least I’m not acting like a creepy stalker staring at my prey.” I said pointing at Balthazar. Everyone stared at him while I snuck away. “Where did Kate go?” Lu asked while I sat in a tree a few yards away. I watched Emma pull her phone out reading my message. “Hide and seek bitches, Lu is it- no powers!” She read. Emma took off running while Gabe did the same. “Such childish games.” Balthazar said shaking his head. 

After a few minutes of Lu being gone I jumped down from the tree. I was running towards the house when I got tackled. I screamed and Lu laughed. “Get off.” I said pushing him off. I groaned and held my head. I glanced at my hand to see blood, which I smeared on his shirt. “Shit sorry.” He said helping me up and into the house. “Gabriel the game is over!” He yelled. 

“You always get hurt when you play a game.” Emma said laughing. “Not my fault I got tackled onto a rock.” I said shaking my head. She yawned and stretched her arms. “I’m gonna go to sleep.” She said heading to my room. I followed her and grabbed a pillow and a small blanket and left the room. I placed the stuff on the couch and sat down. “What are you doing?” Lucifer asked. “She’s a bed hog and plus I’m not tired.” I answered. 

A few moments of silence passed before he spoke. “She said you self-harmed. Why?” He asked. I let out a sigh and pulled my knees up. “Well something happened when I was fourteen.” I already felt tears forming in my eyes. “Here just let me see.” He said offering his hand. I took it but didn’t know what he meant by show. He pulled me to his chest and hat two fingers placed on my temple. “Now think about that memory.” He whispered. I did as he asked. I felt tears streaming down my face. After a moment his hand dropped and he just remained silent.

“So that’s why you freaked out when you had the remote and I tackled you.” He said. I nodded even though it wasn’t a question. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “But why did you harm yourself more?” He asked suddenly. “It was stupid. I didn’t want to deal with it so I focused on physical pain.” I answered. He nodded. “You know it’s weird, I haven’t cried in front of anyone in a long time.” I whispered tired. I leaned against his chest. He was comfy to lay on. He stroked my hair while pulling the blanket over us. I soon fell asleep, but I still felt his lips on my forehead.


	5. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about it being short the next chapter will be longer!!

woke up to Lucifer chasing Emma around. “Give it!” He yelled. She noticed I was awake and tossed her phone to me. I looked at it to see a picture of me and Lucifer cuddling on the couch. I sent it to myself while he chased her thinking she had it. “Your girlfriend has it!” She yelled. He glanced at me and ran over to me. He watched as I deleted it, not knowing I sent it to myself.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Emma yelled walking in with bowls of junk food. We all sat in a circle on the ground. It kind of looked like what you’d see in a teen movie, but with less people and with angels. “Kate you go first.” She said.

“Emma truth or dare?” I asked. “Dare.” She answered. I smiled at her. “Oh god.” She whispered. “I dare you to sing Casual sex while doing a stripper dance.” I said smiling. She groaned while standing up. I turned the song on while she stood there for a second then started dancing. Lucifer was uninterested while Gabriel and Balthazar stared at her wide eyed. As soon as the song ended she plopped down and shoved popcorn in her mouth and chugged some soda. 

“Lu, truth or dare?” She asked him. “Dare.” He answered. She thought for a moment and smiled widely and stared at me. Oh dear god. “Hoe don’t do it.” I said making her laugh at the over used line from vine. “Kiss Kate!” She said laughing. “Oh my god.” I mumbled shaking my head. “You first kiss is gonna be with the devil.” She laughed like a crazy woman. I turned to Lu and kissed him. She started laughing harder. “Dude it’s just a kiss.” I said shaking my head at her. 

“Balthazar, Truth or dare?” Lu asked. “Dare.” He answered. “I dare you to watch twilight.” Lu said smiling wickedly. “What is that?” Balthazar asked. “It’s a movie, a lot of people say its horrible but I kind of like it.” Emma said laughing. “If you like the titanic or Romeo and Juliet you might like it, it’s a love story.” She said. He groaned and looked at the TV.

“Gabriel, truth or dare?” Balthazar asked. “Truth.” Gabe answered. “Wimp.” Me and Emma said at the same time. “I don’t want to ask him a question, I already know most things about him and that’s enough.” Balthazar said. I rolled my eyes. 

“Kate, truth or dare?” Gabe asked. “Dare.” I said. “I dare you to…go on a date with Lucifer.” He said. “Like now, go and get ready!” He ordered. “Bossy.” I said getting up. “Get some Katlyn!” Emma yelled. “How about no.” I said shutting the door. “Dress nice!” Emma yelled then barged in. “Wear a dress”. She said walking to my closet and pulling out some dresses.


	6. The Date

The date  
I looked at my reflection. I was wearing a black dress that was torn on the back. The front went a little above my knees and in the back went to my ankles. I had black heels on that were three inches high. My hair was now curled and pulled back. I had soft red eyeshadow on and blood red lipstick.

Where the hell did I get these shoes?” I complained walking out of my room. “I bought them for your birthday.” She said laughing at me. “Do me a favor, don’t buy me heels.” I said walking into the living room. Lu stood there wearing a tux and holding a red rose. “Here.” Emma said pushing me to him and holding my camera up. “Smile.” She said as she took a picture.

We were seated at a fancy table at a restaurant by the beach. “Hey girl, you guys want anything to drink?” I heard a familiar voice ask. I smiled at Jessica, a friend of my dad’s. “Red wine please.” Lu said. She turned to him. “I’m going to let have wine, so if she gets drunk and you don’t take proper care of her I will hunt you down.” She whispered. “Okay here are your menus, I’ll be back with your wine.” She said walking away. 

“Everyone you know is so protective of you.” Lu said staring at me. “Well Emma has been my friend since kindergarten and after that incident she didn’t want me to get hurt. Jessica was friends with my dad before I was born, so that’s just the usual thing.” I explained. “Well than that’s understandable, does protectiveness ever bother you?” He asked. “No, well sometimes. But I like it, it makes me feel loved and safe.” I answered. 

He smiled at me and blushed a little. “You know they probably planned the whole play truth or dare and go on a date thing.” I said. “Yeah, Gabriel told me while I was getting ready. He said Emma said to get you flowers or something.” He said making me giggle. “They also rented out a hotel room for us.” He said awkwardly. “Here’s your wine, do you know what to order yet?” Jessica asked. “I’ll take my usual.” I said. She nodded writing it down and looking at Lu. “I’ll have a steak, rare please.” He said handing her his menu.

I took a sip of the wine. It didn’t taste too bad, it was kind of sweet. “Do you like it?” He asked. I nodded taking another sip. “It tastes sweet.” I said smiling. “So they rented us a hotel room.” I said shaking my head. She would. “Gabriel said it was because teleporting is exhausting, Emma said to get some. What does that mean?” He asked. I busted out laughing and covered my mouth. “It’s a uhm it’s a way to say go have uhm sex.” I said mumbling the last word. “To go have what?” He asked. “Sex.” I said looking at my lap blushing. He chuckled at me. “You’re so innocent.” He said laughing. I laughed at that. “Sure I am.” I said rolling my eyes. 

After eating we took a cab to the motel. It was a nice room. It smelt clean and fresh and didn’t look like pornos were filmed here on a daily basis. There was a pool open twenty four seven and morning and night buffets. There was only one problem, one bed.   
On it was a bag for the each of us. I pulled my swim suit out and smiled. I went to the bathroom and quickly changed into it. I wrapped a towel and came out to see Lu in his swimming trunks. And may I say DAMN. He had one nice ass body. 

I laughed as I splashed Lu right in the face. He gave me a devilish smirk and started swimming towards me. I tried swimming away but he pulled me under. I laughed underwater, forgetting for a split second drowning is a thing. I coughed and laughed at the same time as soon as I reached the surface. “You alright?” Lu asked. I nodded laughing. “I forgot I could drown for a second.” I said laughing harder. He chuckled and shook his head. I pulled myself out of the pool and ran towards the outdoor pool.   
I floated around looking at the stars and the moon. Lu was sitting in a chair staring at me. I smiled and got out of the pool. “Wanna go back to the room?” I asked. He smiled and grabbed my hand while we walked back to the room. I ran into the bathroom and pulled on some black shorts and a tank top. When I came out he was wearing a pair of shorts and looking in the bag.

“They didn’t give me a shirt.” He said looking in the bag some more. I jumped on the bed and sighed. “Emma’s master plan.” I said shaking my head. I yawned and stretched my arms out, my wings doing the same. “You look better without make up, forgot to say that earlier.” He said suddenly. I frowned at him. “You look beautiful either way b-but I mean you just uhm.” He started to stutter. I crawled over to him and patted his head. “I know what you meant.” I said smiling at him. He smiled back and hugged me. “May I kiss you?” He asked whispering in my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up and nodded. 

He moved and put his hands in my hips, pulling us closer. He kissed me softly. His lips were soft and warm. His tongue swept across my lip making me gasp in surprise, he took that chance and rubbed his tongue against mine. I moaned softly and felt my cheeks heat up even more. He suddenly picked me up and sat me in his lap without breaking the kiss. Then he started trailing soft kisses down my jaw and neck. Reaching my neck he started nipping and kissing the skin. He suddenly started sucking and biting. I moaned again softly clinging on to him. He suddenly stopped and kissed me on the lips. “Let’s go to bed.” He said shoving everything off the bed. He crawled under the covers and pulled you close.


	7. Pain

Pain

We appeared in the living room where Balthazar and Emma were passed out on the couch with the last twilight movie in. I pulled my phone out and snapped a picture of them cuddled up. Lu turned the TV off and took the movie out, putting it away. 

Suddenly Lucifer picked me up carrying me to my room like a princess. I smiled and kissed his lips softly. He wrapped an arm around me pulling me closer. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I sat on my bed and smiled as he did the same. 

“Katlyn Anne Marie Kelso I will kill you for this!” Emma yelled storming into my room with her phone. On it was a picture of her and Balthazar. “You deleted the picture so you can’t take pictures!” She yelled. “I deleted it off of your phone.” I said before pulling mine out. “It’s on my phone though.” I said. She crossed her arms and pouted. “What’s wrong love?” Balthazar asked walking into the room. She showed him the picture and he just smiled. “I like it.” He said and kissed the top of her head.  
We all bummed around the house. Eating snacks, playing games, and watching movies. 

“Hello?” I asked answering  
“Is this Katlyn?” A man’s voice asked.   
“Yes, who is this?” I asked.   
“My name is Sam Winchester, are you alright? Lucifer hasn’t hurt you has he?” He asked.   
“Who are you?” I asked.   
“Were an acquaintance of Michael.” He answered.   
“We? You know what forget that, Michael can screw himself, I am perfectly happy. Hell I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy since I was younger. Now bye.” I said.   
“Your mother is looking for you.” He yelled quickly into the phone.   
“Tell the bitch to drop dead.” I said hanging up.

“Who was that?” Emma asked. “Some Winchester.” I said rolling my eyes. “What Winchester?” Gabriel asked walking into the room. “Nothing just forget it.” I said shaking my head. I took a handful of his popcorn and shoved it in my mouth. My phone rang again.

“Katlyn this is serious, yell the name Castiel.” A man’s voice said.   
“What part of happy do you not understand?” I asked.   
“Just yell his name and it will all be over.” He said.   
“Yeah because I want to leave the caring arms of the angels around me to go home to an abusive mother.” I said rolling my eyes. “Who is that?” Gabe asked.   
“It’s a lie or an allusion or something. But it is not real.” He yelled.   
“Listen up you fuck. I do not care what you think. I love living here, although it gets annoying and I’ve only lived here for like four days but I love it. Who the hell do you think you are?” I screamed the last part into the phone. He was silent for a moment.  
“We’ll be there in a minute, Michael get ready we have their location.” He said. 

I hung up and threw the phone. “Lucifer!” I yelled. He came running out of the bathroom. “What’s wrong?” He asked. “Some guys were calling some Winchester then they said they have our location and they’re coming and Michael is coming.” I said pacing the room. I didn’t want to leave. I couldn’t.

The sound of fluttering wings came and I ran to Emma and grabbed her arm dragging her to her room where Balthazar was. “Take her far away, take her very far away and don’t let anything happen alright?” I ordered. He was confused but did as I said. I ran back into the living room where Gabe and Lu were fighting with everyone. “STOP IT!” I screamed. Everything that was glass shattered. Everyone covered their ears. I was suddenly grabbed from behind and Lu ran after me but it was too late. 

I woke up in a crappy motel room where two angels were discussing what they should do along with the two humans. “Lucifer! If you can hear me help!” I creamed making them all jump. I teleported out of the hotel and scared a maid. I pointed at the room and yelled rapist and ran for dear life. 

I put my hands on my knees panting. Suddenly someone grabbed me and lips crushed against mine. I felt my blood boil and screamed. “What’s wrong Katlyn?” Emma suddenly asked. We were back home. “It hurt, it burned.” I said holding my mouth. “Oh please tell me he didn’t.” Gabriel whispered. “Didn’t do what?” I asked. “He must have done something to you, a spell that made any touch burn.” Lu said shaking in rage. “There is a way around it.” Balthazar said suddenly in the room. “I used the same spell on a guy before.” He said sitting next to Emma. “I will do anything.” I said. “It’s sex.” He said. “That’s not so bad.” Emma said. “It is if you feel like you’re being set on fire.” I whispered. “I don’t care.” I said grabbing Lu’s hand and dragging the devil into my room.

We sat on the bed. “I cant hurt you like this.” He said shaking his head. “Too bad.” I said before kissing him. I crawled into his lap and rubbed myself against him. He let out a low groan but didn't touch me. I broke the kiss and started sucking on his neck, grinding harder against him. My mouth felt numb from the heat but i honestly didn't care. I wanted to break the spell. I would do anything for him. I loved him. "I love you." I whispered in his ear. I didn't know him long and it is so very cliche but i loved him. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me kissing me with everything he had. "I love you too." He whispered grabbing my hips and making me grind harder. I let out a soft moan as he did so. He lifted my onto the bed and kissed down my neck. It felt like my skin was boiling. Like i was being put against a hot pan and couldn't move. 

He pulled my shirt off along with his, trailing soft kisses across my stomach. I pulled him up and panted. "Just hurry up and do it." I begged. He frowned but did as i said. He pulled both of our clothing off and crawled back onto me, trying to make as little skin contact as possible. He positioned himself and slowly pushed himself in. It burnt worse than possible. He might as well have been putting a heated metal rod inside of me. I screamed and grabbed onto the blankets, ripping the fabric. He pulled out and in. All while I screamed and cried in pain. From what i could see he was crying at the sight of me. I couldn't tell because my vision was blurred from tears. "I love you." He whispered. He started going faster, trying to get the release. That was how it worked. I screamed in pain till I couldn't scream anymore. The taste of blood in the back of my throat didn't help. It made me want to puke. Lucifer suddenly grunted and I felt him fill me. My body started to cool off. It still hurt, mainly because I haven't had sex since it was forced a few years back. I wrapped my arms around Lu's neck and pulled him down, kissing him. He slowly started to move inside of me and I let out a soft moan, we continued that for a while.

 

“If it weren’t for the fact that I knew it was torture I would totally ask for sex like that.” Emma said laughing. “So what are we going to do?” I asked. “About what? My brother trying to keep us apart, or my vessel dying slowly, or the fact that the Winchesters are after us?” He asked sarcastically. I was confused. “What do you mean, about the vessel?” I asked. “Nick here is falling apart, the only vessel that I can permanently stay in is Sam Winchester’s.” He answered. Go to the field near your father’s grave and call out to everyone. A voice whispered. I closed my eyes.

I looked around and saw the graveyard a few miles away. I took a deep breath. “Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Michael!” I yelled. In a flutter of wings I was surrounded. The two human boys had angel blades. In their hands. “What now?!” I screamed looking for an answer. “You have done your part.” I turned around to see a woman. She was possibly in her thirties and had blond hair.

“Sam, Dean. You have no reason to fight this fight.” She said to the humans. “Who are you?” Michael asked. “I am their mother, god sent me here.” She answered looking around. “You all have no reason to fight.” She said looking more at the human boys and the angels with them. “Lucifer has been forgiven, the vessel he is currently in will be fixed.” She said. “How has he been forgiven?” Michael asked as she walked towards us. “He was banished for not loving humans, he is in love with this girl.” She said then gestured to me. “God forgives all sins.” She said before touching my forehead and Lu’s. 

“Do we trust what just happened?” Dean asked his brother. “She had the holy light.” Michael whispered. “Father did send her, I must listen to my father.” He disappeared in a flutter of wings. “Are you fucking kidding me?” I said then started laughing. All eyes were on me. After a minute Emma started laughing too realizing why I was. All the pain, all of it, all could’ve been avoided by saying I love you. Then Castiel started laughing. Gabriel and Lucifer were both trying not to laugh. It was so fucked up it was funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the crappy i guess sort of sex scene.  
> I have never done the done so i would not know about it  
> Sorry


End file.
